katieoftditotaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is the dramatic character of KatieOfTDI's camps. She is best friends with Beth and her other good friends are DJ, Ezekiel and Katie. In TDI Lindsay's rival was Eva and Lindsay got blindsided by her. Total Drama Island Lindsay entered the island confident and was a Screaming Gopher but let her team down in the first challenge but luckily they won. Lindsay made up for not doing the first challenge when she won her team the second challenge. Lindsay formed an alliance with Heather but Heather was not the most popular camper so Lindsay saved her from eliminations until her elimination ending the alliance. Lindsay's team mate Justin then formed an alliance with Lindsay, Gwen, Owen & Leshawna but Leshawna got on Lindsay's nerves causing an argument between the two. Lindsay then swapped teams with Bridgette & Geoff. Lindsay was aware on how evil Eva was but was shocked when Eva formed an alliance with Lindsay & Duncan. Lindsay had also become great friends with DJ, Ezekiel & Katie but they were enemies with Eva. In order to save Lindsay from Eva Ezekiel quickly let Lindsay join his alliance with Katie & DJ. Eva was furious when she found out and plotted to eliminate Lindsay & Ezekiel. Lindsay made a big mistake in The TDI Award Shop Vote when Katie, Owen, Justin & Bridgette were up for elimination. Lindsay voted for Owen but afterwards she was told by her team to vote Justin. As being friends with Justin, Lindsay did not want to vote him off but for the team she agreed to it. But she forgot to change her vote from Owen to Justin and this caused a mess-up with the votes resulting in her friend Katie to be eliminated. Lindsay knew how much Eva hated her so tried to throw the challenge to get Eva out. DJ & Duncan agreed to it but Ezekiel did not want to. Lindsay then realised Ezekiel was right but forgot to do the challenge making them lose anyway. Everyone was shocked though Eva was on vacation so she won invincibility. Ezekiel suggested to DJ & Duncan to vote Lindsay as he knew DJ & Duncan better but DJ stuck with Lindsay and they voted Duncan. When Ezekiel found out DJ was going with Lindsay he was unsure on what to do and decided to vote with DJ & Lindsay and changed his vote to Duncan so Duncan was eliminated and Lindsay, DJ & Ezekiel were off to the merge. Ezekiel then formed an alliance with Lindsay, DJ, Beth, Geoff, and Noah and they planned on getting Eva eliminated first. Eva knew everyone was voting her so she had a plan and told everyone that was not in the alliance to vote Beth while Eva voted Lindsay. Eva had won a double invincibility pass. Beth and Lindsay having votes Eva chose to subtract Beth's votes and her own leaving the only person with a vote Lindsay causing her to be eliminated and landing 11th/12th place. In the final 2 between DJ and Geoff, Lindsay voted for DJ to win as he was one of her best friends on the island. Total Drama Action Lindsay was chosen to enter Total Drama Action along with DJ, Geoff, Owen, Beth, Ezekiel, Sadie, Noah, Eva, Leshawna, Bridgette, Duncan, Justin and Heather. All of Lindsay's TDI friends were there except Katie. Ezekiel became team captain and chose Lindsay to be on The Killer Grips with him along with DJ, Eva, Beth, Justin & Noah. Eva apologized to Lindsay for her actions last season and formed an alliance with Lindsay, Justin & Noah. Lindsay pretended to go along with Eva's alliance but was ready to get back at her for TDI and was aware of Eva's evilness so Lindsay was mainly with her real alliance, DJ, Ezekiel & Beth. The Killer Grips had a huge winning streak so Lindsay was safe along with her team. Katie then joined the game so Lindsay, DJ & Ezekiel were happy but due to Justin failing to do the challenge Katie was sadly placed on the other team. With Katie on there team The Screaming Gaffers won more challenges and The Killer Grips lost more. When it was finally not a reward challenge instead of voting Eva or Noah the grips voted Justin for bringing up the losing streak anyway and Justin was eliminated. Despite being on the other team, Lindsay and Katie were still close friends so Lindsay told Katie her plan on what she is doing to Eva. Shockingly later Eva revealed that she now knows Lindsay's plan and there is a leakier in the alliance so the leaker was either between DJ, Ezekiel, Beth or Katie. Heather then told Lindsay that she also knows who the leaker is but swore not to tell anyone but Lindsay suspected it was Katie as it was leaked when Katie joined the game. Heather then admitted that the person who was leaking all of Lindsay's info last season was Katie such as the fact Lindsay was going to betray Eva last season which Katie leaked. Lindsay then realized Katie was also the leakier this season but Heather was certain the leakier was not her. Eva then told Ezekiel that the true leakier this season was Lindsay, Ezekiel, DJ & Beth were disappointing in Katie for having an evil side. When The Grips lost the challenge again, they decided to split the votes between Eva and Noah but Noah got the more votes somehow and was eliminated. Everyone then suspected Eva figured out the plan and voted Noah to save herself. Heather and Ezekiel gradually became enemies because of Ezekiel thinking Heather is evil for getting Owen eliminated and trying to get Beth eliminated. When the Grips lost again, Heather gave Eva her invincibility pass to get Ezekiel eliminated but Heather was furious when Eva then betrayed Heather and got DJ eliminated instead. Heather revealed to Lindsay she will get back at Eva & Ezekiel but Lindsay told Heather to stop trying to get him eliminated so Ezekiel wont hate Heather but Heather then revealed secrets about the alliance between Lindsay, DJ, Beth, Ezekiel, and Katie. Heather revealed DJ was in Heather's alliance all along and he didn't like Ezekiel either. Katie apologized to the alliance for leaking the info so they forgave her but Heather revealed Katie & Lindsay were truthfully the only people who like Ezekiel as Geoff secretly doesn't like Ezekiel either. Heather then said with everyone on her side apart from Katie and Lindsay she will eliminate Ezekiel. In the next reward challenge the grips finally won and there reward was Trent. In the next challenge Heather made The Gaffers win so as a reward the gaffers got to decide to pick someone on both teams ot get invincibility. Katie & Eva were chosen for invincibility and it was a double elimination so 1 person on both teams were going. With Eva immune, Lindsay, Beth & Ezekiel all voted Trent despite feeling bad about it and Ezekiel lied to Trent telling him to vote someone else. Trivia * Lindsay won three awards in TDI for competing in TDI, fastest camper & Funniest Camper. * Lindsay quit the island in Challenge 9 but then re-joined. * Lindsay is the only camper to have competed on both teams along with Bridgette and Geoff. * Lindsay was technically not eliminated but Eva used a Double Invincibility Pass on her. * Lindsay was possibly in the most alliances out of every camper putting together TDI & TDA * Lindsay rooted for DJ to win TDI. * Lindsay made it to TDA. * Lindsay was 3rd picked by Ezekiel to join the Killer Grips. Category:Characters